Lily: Dawn and Fall
by DraconisChantal
Summary: Bunga lily memiliki dua arti berbeda: kebangkitan hidup dan kematian. Mana yang kau pilih?


Lily: Dawn and Fall – DraconisChantal

AnoHana – Mari Okada

Bunga lily memiliki dua arti berbeda: kebangkitan hidup dan kematian. Mana yang kau pilih?

-oOo-

Jinta Yadomi tak pernah menyukai musim panas.

Matahari berada di atas kepala, memberi penerangan pada apapun yang berada di bawahnya. Panasnya menyengat kulit. Sebagai orang yang menikmati sensasi ketika angin mencumbu kulitnya, Jinta lebih memilih musim dingin ketimbang musim panas.

...dan kehadiran Menma sama sekali tak membantu.

Sudah dua minggu gadis itu memasuki hidupnya tanpa permisi. Sudah dua minggu juga Jinta menguras otak untuk mencari cara agar Menma bisa kembali (bukan berarti Jinta menginginkannya—oh, sudahlah).

Jinta memandang jam dindingnya dengan satu lirikan. Jam dua belas siang, saat sempurna bagi mentari untuk menyiksa siapapun yang berani pergi ke luar rumah. Lelaki itu menggosok potongan es batu besar di atas pipinya. Dinginnya memang menyengat, tapi lebih baik ketimbang mati kepanasan.

Jinta kembali memandang televisi dengan wajah bosan. Layar televisinya kini menampilkan siaran mengenai jenis-jenis bunga. _Hah_, _siapa yang menonton acara seperti ini_?

"_Ne_, Jintan."

"Hm?" Jintan bergumam malas. Matanya terasa berat, namun suhu ruangan yang tinggi membuatnya terus terjaga. "Ada apa? Mau ramen?"

"Menurutmu, bunga apa yang paling bagus?"

"He?"

Menma menopang kepala dengan tangan kanannya. Matanya masih memandang televisi. "Aku hanya bertanya," kata Menma. "Aku sudah berpikir ingin bereinkarnasi menjadi apa. Menjadi bunga tidak terdengar buruk."

"Menurutmu kau dapat memilih ingin bereinkarnasi menjadi apa?" tanya Jinta bingung. "Begitu?"

"Dewa pasti mengabulkan permintaan mereka yang percaya," kata Menma riang, mengutip kalimat yang ia baca pada koran harian. "Jawab saja."

"...aku tak menyukai bunga."

"Kau seharusnya menyayangi semua makhluk hidup," Menma menggembungkan pipinya, kesal akan respon yang ia terima. "Tak ada salahnya kalau kau menjawab, kan?"

Jinta menghela napas pelan. Sifat kekanak-kanakkan Menma kembali muncul di permukaan. Memandang mata Menma yang berkilat penuh harapan, Jinta tak dapat menolak. "Bunga, ya," gumam Jinta pelan. Apa saja nama bunga? Mawar, poppy, tulip, matahari—? "Anyelir?"

"Anyelir adalah lambang cinta dan kasih sayang," Menma berujar pelan. "Pilihanmu terlalu klise, tahu."

"Bagaimana dengan tulip?"

"Artinya cinta yang sempurna. Tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini."

Jinta mengerang. Kalau semua yang ia ucapkan hanya akan ditolak oleh Menma, bungkam adalah opsi terakhir yang tersedia.

"Jintan..."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa berhenti menjawab?"

"Aku sedang berpikir," bual Jinta. Kebohongan meluncur dengan mudah melalui lidahnya.

Menma menghela napas kesal. "Memangnya sesusah itu, ya?"

"Susah kalau kau tak pernah menerima apa yang aku ucapkan."

Jinta memandang layar televisi kembali. Kali ini, saluran televisi yang ia buka menampilkan bunga Lily. Jinta menunjuk layar televisi dengan perasaan puas, sadar bahwa ia sudah menemukan pemenang.

"Aku menyukai bunga ini," kata Jinta lamat-lamat. "_Lily_ memiliki arti kebangkitan hidup. Katanya, bunga ini melambangkan kesucian, kerapuhan, dan kesederhanaan."

Menma terdiam sejenak, dan Jinta pikir gadis itu akan kembali meluncurkan penolakan lainnya. Tapi, tak terdengar apapun dari Menma setelah itu. Semua yang terdengar hanyalah suara televisi dan deru napas keduanya.

"Kebangkitan hidup, ya," Menma tersenyum manis. "Aku menyukainya. Semoga Dewa mengabulkan permohonanku, ya."

Jinta selalu membenci senyuman Menma. Gadis itu memiliki sesuatu dalam senyumnya. Setiap kali ia melemparkan senyum ke arah Jinta, lelaki itu selalu tergelitik untuk balas tersenyum. Menular seperti penyakit—penyakit yang mematikan.

"Hm," Jinta bergumam pelan.

Senyuman Menma memudar. Ada sesuatu yang tak diketahui Jinta mengenai bunga _lily_. Bunga itu memiliki arti yang manis: kehidupan. Namun, di balik warna putih yang bersih, _lily_ melambangkan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang kelam, dan jauh dari kata manis...

..._kematian_.

**FIN**

(Sorry for the gajeness. Soal makna bunga lily, semuanya diambil dari google)


End file.
